battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Luxionmk2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Luxionmk2 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hello I have noticed all the work you've done on templates. Thank you. The unitlevelbox template was unfinished and you finished it. There is one thing I have to tell you though. On the Infobox/Unit template, we will be removing any info already on the unitlevelbox template, such as HP, SP and damage. Thank you. 14:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: To answer your question to the newb, you should go by the Trooper page's example. Most other pages were overhauled prior to 1.3 and need to be overhauled again. Carb 0 16:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ^The Trooper is our "testing" page. Once it's done, we'll base the rest of the unit articles on it. Hi I like what you've been doing. Keep up the good work :) 00:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) About the attackbox Hi, I followed your example on the trooper page where you put a different section for the attacks (I'm think'' that was your edit). I think it's a good idea because it differentiates the sets of stats, and it opens up the possibility for putting multiple boxes for the different attacks that units can have. However, when putting in a section for the grenadier flashbang, I just realized though that the damage values in the unitlevelbox are dependent on the attack used. But they also change from rank progression so we can't just take the damage values and put them in the unitattackbox. Not really sure what the best way to handle this is though, so figured I'd let you know. Maybe we could have multiple damage rows? I don't know how the template system works so maybe that isn't doable since everyone is gonna have different alt weapons.Silverlighted 03:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :It's still a work in progress. In my original design, I plan on having "Base Damage" and "Base Offense" because those numbers differ with different attacks too. The Trooper is just a sandbox, so I'll let the primary contributors decide what's best. Luxionmk2 18:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :There is no primary editors, we are all editors. If you feel an edit would be for the best, feel free to do it. It probably is for the best anyways 20:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello In light of all your hard work, I have granted you rollback rights. It is a useful tool that allows you to undo all the vandalism caused on one page on a single user. Only use this on intentionally malicious edits, not on edits done in good faith. 14:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks :) Happy to help!Luxionmk2 18:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nice work on the new unit info box. However, I would like to discuss it. Would you care to join . Hello On the new infoboxes, I have some questions. Why do the units' names not appear like in the original ones. Also, we won't keep info that changes through promotion, such as HP and damage. Basically, the only things I think should stay on there are constants, such as unit type and the type of blocking it has, along with a few more things. I'm positive you added them for a good reason, and I'd like to know why, so that I hopefully might have a change of heart. Thank you. 14:45, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I was originally moving into that direction, keeping only the "constant" information, but you are left with too little information: NewUnitInfobox. After discussing this with PotatOS in chat, we felt that it was better to include more information (at least base, Rank 1 information). The Unit infobox would be more useful in this ''quick-reference fashion, instead of forcing readers to dig further. So have we changed your heart? ;) Luxionmk2 16:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, the only thing I'd like fixed is that the title doesn't show up on the infobox 20:58, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I see what you mean now. Fixed the template. It was excluding the entire section when there was no "name" provided, so the defaulting never triggered. Luxionmk2 21:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I removed the images on the side of HP and stuff to make it neater. It makes it more uniform, as the rest of the stuff doesn't have images 21:33, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: I think it's excellent. Your work is really appreciated. 00:20, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Unit Attack Info Edit Yeah, the summary unit box is a pretty clumsy place for weapon damage when you are talking about units with multiple weapons, though I know they wanted it so people could see things at a glance. Ideally we would do something like group the AttackBoxes by Weapon Name or something since I believe all weapons that share a name, also share reload/ammo capacity values. I'm not a template wizard, so I don't know if there is an easy way to do that. I also agree that some of the unit progression values should be moved into the attack box, namely damage and offense, though it would appear that both those values always increase at a rate of +5/rank for each and every unit. I think an ideal layout would be something like; StaticUnitInfo (for things like blocking type, name, etc that never change) WeaponType (something that encompasses a given weapon type (like Compound Bow) with reload, ammo capacity, etc) AttackType (something that encompasses a given attack, and follows a ranking progression on damage and offense) DynamicUnitInfo (for attributes of the unit itself that change upon increasing rank, like defense and bravery) But I donno, just kind of spitballing here. Maehan 16:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Test Grenadier Nice, feel free to play with them, I'm not particularly adept at modifying CSS and wiki templates, so they are going to be ugly for a while until I come up to speed but I come from a programming background so it shouldn't take too long. I'll probably be taking a break for a while from it at any rate. If you can get it so that the weapon type boxes align horizontally instead of vertically that would be great. And some of the conditional logic for optional fields is just absent. Maehan 18:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WeaponInfoBox I like this a lot. We should implement this asap. It looks very nice. 00:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Automating data entry Hey, how do you feel about modifying our level templates to use the ParserFunction #expr to programatically figure out some of the values. There are two places where that would be useful; * First, the way PvP gains and army composition works is a just a series of multipliers. So SP gain is always 4x Unit Value and Gold Gain is 20x Unit Value. So for every unit we'd just need to enter Unit Value and the other two could be derived. * Second, Offense and Power always increases at a rate of 5 for every unit. So really you just need to enter the rank 1 information and the #expr function can take care of the rest. I added an example to the DynamicUnitInfoTemplate under goldgain1. It will now calculate gold gains off SPgains for the time being until all the unit value stuff is done. Maehan 18:23, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :That'd be sweet! I actually tried using #expr and Variables functions to figure out and print deltas, but to no avail. :* Maybe we can lump Defense into the automatic +5 category. Haven't confirmed if this is the case. :** Grenadier's Flash Bangs are an exception to the +5 Power rule. :* Can you try to make this automated? Instead of providing: hp = 100 hp2 = 110 (+10) hp3 = 115 (+5) Instead we can provide: basehp = 100 hpgain1 = 10 hpgain2 = 5 Then the wiki will automatically display: HP ｜ 100 ｜ 110 (+10)｜ 115 (+5)｜... I was trying to use #expr and #varset to define new variables from all hpgain#. Hope you know what I mean and can figure it out. :Anyways, go ahead and update do make the SP and Gold gain at least. :Also, I'm also clearing out the "numattacks" from the WeaponLevelBoxes. So far, only the Trooper has 2 attacks with its double shot. I don't know why the devs went with this instead of making it (x2) like others. The animation takes twice as long and (x2) seems to function the same (eg. one or both can miss). If you intended it to replace the multiplier, x2 or x3, I find it more useful to see the multiplier next to the damage. :Keep up the good work! Luxionmk2 18:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) : :: I was going to use numattacks to represent the instances where units fire off multiple round salvos too. It is a little murkier to see at first glance but I think it functions identically to how Double Shot works in a game mechanics sense. You could also do some template trickery there. If you would, for now just remove it from the display and keep the variable definitions so we can maybe bring it back later. If nothing else you could append it to damage so that Double Shot would show as x or something. I think the information is still useful. ::FYI hunters also have an almost identical attack where they fire two arrows. It just mostly sucks compared to Troopers :) ::And I can try to play around with doing your deltas, but that is probably a bit trickier. I am still new to the wikitext format so we'll see what I can whip up. And we can do conditionals for special cases, so something like 'if is undefined, just add 5 to damage1'. That would allow you to handle flashbangs at the expense of more involved markup. ::And you keep it up too, I think we are getting pretty close to having things semi-stable! ::Maehan 19:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I wasn't removing numattacks from the template, just removing the "1s" :) Hunters and Troopers are exactly what I was thinking of. The game already accounts for "burst" attacks, and the Hunter's double shot basically turns into one. The trooper, however, has to be animated twice. Functionally, they're the same (two bullets/arrows, each with a chance to hit/miss/crit). From what I've seen, only the Trooper has that stat in their attack profile too, "Attacks". The Hunter's double shot just updates the "Damage" stat instead. Just a minor rant. :::Good idea to leave in an "override", for situations like the Flash Bang. Great job on the changes! I'll start utilizing your templates soon when I have a chance!! Luxionmk2 21:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) HP gains formatting Ok, I think I got what you wanted in terms of formatting working. Check out DynamicUnitInfobox's handling of HP. I fixed up Trooper, Shock Troop and Grenadier to use the new formula. It is really ugly so let me walk you through it. It is basically a bunch of nested if/thens. So first it checks to see if hp2 exists, and if so then we can fill out the table. First we just print out hp2. Then we see if hp1 exists so we can calculate a delta. Then we test to see if hp1 and hp2 are equal, and if they are we don't print a delta. If they aren't equal, add the (+ symbols and then subtract hp1 from hp2 and print that. Then add a final ). I also updated the other derived stats like armor, bravery, and defense. The weapon damage thing is harder than I thought though due to max and min damage being smooshed together, so that may have to wait. I think ideally we would have something like 'basemindmg', 'basemaxdmg', and 'numattacks' and then if you had, say Shock Troops it would go; basemindmg = 16 basemaxdmg = 19 numattacks = 3 And then the template formatting would do its magic and put; 16-19 (x3) in the damage1 column. Maehan 20:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) UotM ::Thanks team! How do I use this? Luxionmk2 16:14, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::It is simply an award made to compensate outstanding users such as yourself. Beyond that, there isn't really any other purpose. :3 03:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) New Templates Since you've been doing a bunch of the data entry on 1.4 thought I'd ask how the new templates are working. Is there any additional room for automation that you can think of? I was going to maybe make a quickie template for tank based HP and Armor resistances so you can just type Tank_HP or Tank_Armor in the fields instead of manually entering all the values. Other than that I can't think of much. Maehan 14:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, I've only been gathering data and entering data, using the provided templates and updating wiki entries to be consistent with the majority of unit entries. Your templates look awesome and definitely makes data entry easier :) What do you mean for "Tank_HP"? Like, "Tank_HP_Piercing=75" and "Tank_HP_Crushing=50"? :Keep up the good work! Luxionmk2 16:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Something like that. The resists for tank-like vehicles is identical as far as I know. So it could be a template. ::Maehan 20:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, you mean like we can specify, "armor_defense = ", and the template will automatically draw up "25% Piercing, 50% fire, etc."? That would be cool since you are right... they are pretty consistent. However, knowing Z2, they like to really mess consistency up sometimes :P I'm comparing armor stats and seeing too much variation. Infantry armor seems consistent (only Riot Trooper and Armadillo), as well as the tanks (mini through super). However, they begin to differ greatly in both HP and Armor defense with the other vehicles and tanks, eg. Heavy Recon, Firedrake, Tank Killer, Mortar Truck, etc. Luxionmk2 21:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello The icons for the attacks that you've gotten, are they cropped from a screenshot or out of the game's files? If they're not out of the game's files, I'll replace them because the ones from the files are perfect quality, not to say yours aren't of good quality. 18:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Screenshots, then hand-edited. I even had to redo some because the editor changed the "lighting" for some :P Pics straight from the game files would be GREAT, as those will be consistent :) Please go ahead! My only suggestion is to stick to a consistent naming scheme (or just replace mine, which will require less editing!) OR I'll just figure it out and follow what you do! Thanks!! Luxionmk2 05:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :For units and their front image, put Icon.PNG and for attacks put Icon.PNG 05:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Thank you for combating the vandal! I'm pretty sure you have a right called "Rollback" as I said way earlier. This allows you to restore multiple edits on a page by a single user. For example if a vandal makes 10 bad edits, you can use rollback as opposed to individual undos. You will be granted sysop, as you are a trusted user. Use it wisely! 02:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : Sadly, many more pages are being vandalized :( I rolled back the Adv. Coal Mine, but then it was re-vandalized from the same IP. I see that you've blocked them now. I've rolled back two other pages, Heavy Artillery and Saboteur, but if that IP keeps messing up entries, I'll exercise my new power. Thanks! Luxionmk2 03:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey! We haven't met yet, but you've probably seen a lot of budding edits by me recently. Which you often one-up ;] which I'm fine with. No one's perfect But I see you have powers to do stuffs that I can't, I saw some jerks/vandals from a few IPs and I wondered if you could revert the comments they made or something. First guy's inappropriate, posting sexually offensive comments on the Enemy Formations page, coming from 74.76.83.12 (posted about him on TWC's page. But you're more frequently/recently online, so here y'are). Second guy has been posting BS and insulted some wikia commentor on the Flame Trooper page. He's at 24.34.172.243. Oh! And this page is useless. Do you have the power to remove it? Thanks! Loremeister 19:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know the policy on comments. I primarily make edits (as you can see) and collect data. I've deleted the page you pointed out, but I'll check the comments and only go so far as editing them for language. Thanks for your contributions and don't mind my edits. I just like reviewing changes, mainly due to the increase in vandalism. Luxionmk2 20:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi I was reading the messages they had left you, and wanted to say on the comments. Only delete inappropriate stuff, things that break BN:UTP and "Add me requests", unless they are part of a bigger comment (loopholes lol) such as "The Trooper is...btw add me" etc etc. 19:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ohh and I have a gift for you. I haven't had the time to individually upload these, but these zip files hold a lot of BN images. http://www.mediafire.com/?nbxq4b68f57bzff http://www.mediafire.com/?mhc4cijj4hnx03e http://www.mediafire.com/?1j10nkr100w34v0 All of these are images but hold VERY useful info, such as stat cards on enemy units ;) 19:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Haha! Thanks for the enemy stat cards! I'll take a look and use them when I have a chance, but very exciting :) Luxionmk2 19:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi lux, just got back to the wiki, and yes I can confirm a +10 for power and + 10 for offense at lvl 5 on the hornet. I have notes :) this unit is the bomb lol Chork 18:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Help How do i attach a photo to a wiki i have a pic of the convenence store please help :Hi! Refer to this wikia help page: Editing. On the right side of the edit window, you should see a "button" for Photo under Add features and media. Just use that wizard to upload your picture! If you don't see a toolbar on the right side of your screen, you probably "hid" it, and it can be unhidden by clicking on the arrow. Hope that helps! Luxionmk2 20:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Temporary admin rights I saw a community message on the home page for hepling out i would try to help to the best of my ability it said contct wiki contributor But he was away so i went to another admin you. Thanks, Lt 390 :Any help is appreciated! Also good to associate edits to a username instead of an IP. Makes you more human :) Thanks! Luxionmk2 16:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Wrong tax for bunk house wrong tax for the Bunk house the correct tax is 150 gold every 8 hours so i changed that i will look through some other old houses Just checked the Hut and dormitory were both wrong has anyone checked houseing recently??? :Sorry, I can't doublecheck everything. It's up to the community to trust and double-check. I only created the building levels template, and the only ones I've started and slowly filling out are the Shelter, Hospital and a few mills. Maybe some other houses? Best way to check is through Edit -> History. I use that to check for vandalism. Luxionmk2 16:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I see what you mean. Those pages haven't been updated with 1.5 information, so their "stats" are the equivalent of a Level 3 building now. If you take a look at Shelter, my guinea pig for the new level system, it'll give you an idea of what I'm trying to show now. Someday I'll move older information elsewhere, or maybe even make a new template for building displays, sort of like for units. ::Anyways, I suggest you just leave those older tables be, but employ the new template, BuildingLevelBox to display the tax and cost information. Luxionmk2 16:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::ok so admins have ip adresses :::Anyone can see the IP addresses when you view edit history. Luxionmk2 16:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) re: Welcome Can you except my friend request z2 battlenations plz Thanks, I actually edited quite a bit of the mine and mill building level charts and a few others, but realized that I was not always logged in when making the edits. I just had one question. When I went to create the level chart for the raider training camp I could not figure out the syntax for doing skull cost. I tried "skullcost = true", but that did not work. I did figure out the nanopod one. If there is a list somewhere with definitions like this I couldn't find it. Thanks! Platypus10 21:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC)platypus10 :I created the template for buildinglevels and hadn't taken into consideration those sort of costs! I'll update it now to include, "skullcost", "teethcost", "meritcost" and "starcost". Hopefully not forgetting anything else... I'll leave "gear" and "bars" alone until we need it. :In case you're interested in learning about templates, editing or making new ones, check out the Building one: Template:BuildingLevelBox! Enjoy! Luxionmk2 21:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome sorry double post did not realize new posts went to the bottom Platypus10 21:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC)platypus10 have no idea who wrote the below message or who it is directed at; I didn't [[User:Platypus10|Platypus10] (talk) 18:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC)platypus 10] : Lol, okay. I added a "faux" message header to differentiate it from your's. Friends? Do you want to be friends on BattleNations --Phoenix 97 Production Charts While updating some of the mill buildings with level charts, I realized that the old production tables are fairly irrelevent now with v1.5. Since there is no reference as to which level of mill they apply to. I would assume that they apply to a level 3 mill, but I'm not sure everything ported over exactly from what it was before to a level 3 equivalent. I guess they give some examples of what you can produce, but they aren't necessarily accurate depending on what level people are. What are your thoughts? Platypus10 (talk) 18:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC)platypus10 : I've been cataloging the different jobs at each level (with screenshots). I haven't evaluated them yet, but I'm thinking that each "level", the possible jobs are shifted, with a newer, higher-efficiency one added at the 24h mark, and each job decreasing in time. Just a theory at the moment, but I'll probably create something new to represent that. : For now, just leave the older information there. Better to have something there (that isn't totally inaccurate) then nothing at all. Why don't you add notes, like "production based on level 3 mill" or something? I tend to work on the units and create/edit templates. Thanks for helping contribute!! Luxionmk2 18:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Luxion. Thank you for your continued work on the wiki :). I'd just like to point you to The Future of BattleNations and http://www.mediafire.com/?8cvv33puvvnujbv . These are sneak peeks at possible units in BN as well as a view of those Silver Wolves :). I'd like to think of it as a token of appreciation for all your hard work. 22:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hey TWC! I've figured out how to view game files and getting most of my information from there. I just wish I could get the updated game files on my iDevice itself :P Z2 has a forum policy about disclosing unreleased game information, which I'm honoring, but rest assured that I know all about pew-pew, and even more!! ;) Luxionmk2 (talk) 22:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :But that's on the forums ;). Also "I just wish I could get the updated game files on my iDevice itself :P" I don't quite understand what this means :3. As far as I know, we cannot get "clean" animation gifs, meaning to say the animations are purely the soldier as Z2Live made the animation in its own unique file that I have yet to figure out how to make work. You might have more knowledge on the files, I have found code giving us info on Level rewards etc etc. Also, y u no add me on BN. 22:19, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh, I don't want to create a potential ruckus or sour relations between Z2 and Wikia in the event something happened! :: As for the game files, I'm using the .app file downloaded from iTunes. The game on my iDevice itself downloads game file updates, which contains information on new units, like the Pyro, as well as the fixed SP rewards for all units. ::Luxionmk2 (talk) 22:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Oic, I have no idea where to find this info, but then again I file search through my iDevice, so a computer probably has more ability so see in the files that I cannot. Also add me on BN: MrMedicinal 22:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Fixing Level Charts I was the one fixing the level charts. I didn't realize that I wasn't logged in and could not figure out how to associate the edits with my account once I did log in. Someone had gone through some pages and was deleting the lines that set the various resources to "true". Luckily they didn't delete the actual data for each level so I didn't have to restore that from the history. They also were adding sloppy additions to the chart with incorrect placement and poor sytax. I fixed issues I found with both the raider training camp and the vehicle factory. Platypus10 (talk) 20:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC)platypus10 Welp 50 new units coming in the next few days as well as a bunch of buildings. Sigh so much to do. Darn you z2 live 00:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) : Exciting, but also gonna be a lot of work. Probably gonna need to buy nano too. Spent a bunch training myself 4 Sandworms :P The game file already contains info for the "Frontier Warriors", but I'll hold off on posting them until we get the final, FINAL numbers. : Luxionmk2 (talk) 04:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Rembrandt Hello you probably don't Rembrandt who I am, you recently answered a question about puma tank and light tanks, well I'm doing research into what players opinions on the game are, and your answer was the kind I need for research. If you would be so kind to go on my page and around some time do a live chat and answer some questions about the game? gametag http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Commando?diff=23070&oldid=22857 On the "gametag" option, is that in the template already? 22:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) : "gametag" is suppose to be my own personal "gamefile" note. It shouldn't be public information anyways (though technically it is since wikia source is public). I don't see a similar field in the templates, old and new. I still think it shouldn't be a visible field, but maybe we should just remove it completely since it pertains to game "source" and not really the game information that players need. Luxionmk2 (talk) 22:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Ohh i was just asking to see if you wanted me to add it or just to let you know. It can stay there but we could make it public info so how fellow file explorers can find info they want too 22:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello after we settle down after the whole 2.0 work we should replace all images not straight out of the games files for neatness. Thoughts? 01:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : Sure. I'm already doing that with new entries. If you look at the file names, I try to categorize the "time period" with the current patch, then I add "gf" for "gamefile". Example: Building-1.5.gf-adv_lumber_mill.png : My recent upload, Unit-1.5-fireworks_truck.png, was not from the game files, so it lacked the "gf" tag. Of course, the image size is not consistent with the others and ripped from a screenshot. : Going forward, we have to decide on a few things: :# Are we comfortable with the naming scheme? We admin-contributors are probably gonna to be the ones to rename files and double-check that they're from game source. My current, still WIP, naming scheme goes something like: category-patch."gf"-name, where "image name" is what WE give it. I'm hesitant to use the actual file name because it feels like we're ripping off Z2's assets, more so than necessary :P :# Which game file version to use? Personally, I've been using the 2x/retina display version, not the iPad one. :# Does the image need to replaced with each update, or only when there's an obvious change? Example: Flashbang-weapon-icon.png‎ (before I came up with a consistent naming scheme for myself) turned into Wicons-1.5.gf-flashbang.png. Do we upload "Wicons-2.0.gf-flashbang.png" from the game source, even though the image hasn't changed? :Remember, it'll probably be on us "admins" to go about this major task. We should have some concrete guidelines written down to follow, reference in the future, and point other contributors to. :Excited for 2.0! Luxionmk2 (talk) 15:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Anything already named we can leave that way, we hvave enough to worry about. Also I use the 2x zoom aswell. But for new entries the names you've pocked are a bit complicated forthe average user to find. 16:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) New template http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox/NPC this is our template for NPCs, if you feel anything's missing feel free to add to it. :I like it. Was wondering if we should do different colors for the enemy, base the colors off of a tag or the affiliation. Also, wondering if it would look better to put images together, like this: : :Luxionmk2 (talk) 21:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::That's a pretty good idea, the coloring I mean. Like Gray and Red for rebels Brown and Red for raiders etc. Lt. Morgan he'll be our base page where we test stuff. 22:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello I saw you mention something about people prestiging 2-3 times a day. Do you know how? 22:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : Some people dedicate all their population to shops, and then pay close attention. I gather 45K-60K experience from my shops a day, assuming I check every hour or two. If you look at my nation, it's ugly, but the shops are all gathered around decorations (some nano, most not) and Cobblestone Roads (+6%). :* My ranches and pens get +70% XP with Feed Silo, Farm Silo and the nano Concrete Reservoir. Boar Pen is probably the best non-nano XP generator too. :* My fields (I have 4) and 1 plantation get +55% XP from one Water Tower and one Farm Silo. The Field uses few population and gives good XP. When I'm mad-XP-farming, I will swap my one Field with the nano Plantation (which I bought for fun). If you start a job with a +XP% bonus, you can move it to some place away from decorations and it will still complete with that bonus! :* My remaining shops are only +41% XP with crates placed everywhere and the nano Modern Fountain. Home Defense Expo is a great one to have since it has its own demand category. People "alternate" between two to maximize demand. : I noticed that you use Paved Roads, which also give +6% XP like the Cobblestone Road, but the problem is that they are larger tiles and unwieldy. Buildings can easily get +30% XP from roads! : Players who are supposedly getting stars 4-6 times a day have more nanopod decorations and nanopod shops (like 4 Home Defense Expos), and plenty of friends who'll assist their shops. Placing the buildings in your starting land plots makes it easier for friends to assist, since they will most likely assist the first few buildings they see. Me, I seek out friends' mills to assist :) Easier for me since I have few friends that I've befriended. : Maybe I should write an entire guide section no this wiki for the game too :P Luxionmk2 (talk) 15:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks :) I generate like 10k XP a day lol but I haven't played in about 5 days because I cannot find my iTouch. I'll give it a try if I can find it before the update. Thanks! 16:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat If you can, would you mind being in chat whenever you're actively editing? So that anyone needing you can access you from there. I'm going to try to stay in there and I'm going to make the Community Message say so. 17:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello I think Z2 messed up again. They nerfed the trooper and other low level units. At level 5 he only does 30-36 damage. 16:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : They "rebalanced" the damage per rank from a flat "+5" to "+10%". I've adjusted the templates to do that calculation, and the tables match my in-game data. So in effect, all the wiki entries have the new 2.0 damages! :Here's my post from the forums: Ok, after the initial “shock”, I’m finally getting accustomed to the changes and am LIKING them. It appears ALL units have changed. They no longer get the flat +5 damage, even single-hit units like Troopers. Instead, they get a flat 10% increase per rank. For multi-hit units like Shock Troopers and Gunners, this increase is tiny per level, but should still be 10% and parallel to any other unit. That also means Super Tanks are getting +10-15 damage per rank with their tank guns. Why is this a good thing? Well, in 1.5, spending over 1mil gold and earning tons of SP only yielded a +20 damage increase for the Super Tank, the same as the Trooper. There was less gain for the troubles of ranking higher-tiered units. With the recent change, higher-tiered units that require more resources and time to promote should yield better gains. Lower tiered units, will see smaller gains, but the tradeoff is that they gain power faster. R1 Trooper jumps from 26 damage to 36 damage at R5. That’s a 40% gain. R1 Super Tank *should* go from 150 damage to 210 damage (I only have R2), but the +60 damage is still only 40%. We’re still all in shock from seeing our low level units “suck”, but its actually quite fair. Unfortunately, that also means that our lower level units will see less use in the higher level campaign. That was already happening in my opinion, unless of course you were abusing the OP Gunner to “clear” Raider/Critter trash Z2 wants you to use your brain and battle in Battle Nations, but just simply “tap to win/progress.” There are still some changes that I question (eg. Dragoon’s Stun Sweep), but I applaud this update. : I have other posts that go into numbers for multi-hit units, but all-in-all, the changes were good. Just sucks for the players who wanted to push-button-win through the game without much thinking. I say they just need to play Trade Nations of Farmville instead :P Difficulty increase might turn too many players away though, which means fewer nanopods purchased/spent. Oh well. I appreciate the challenge. :Luxionmk2 (talk) 17:08, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Als :Wait, you made the templates do it automatically??? That's awesome! I had no idea you could do that. Also yeah you're right, that's awesome. More balance 18:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) In response to KATANAGOD He has a bot that does spell check and grammar check aswell as image licensing. He runs it on occasion and that's what it did. That's the proper way I think but you can check on other big wikis to see it yourself. 20:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Looking forward to editing pages on wiki. I am starting to get the hang of it . I'll add you in game . Hi Hey there . Ignore my last message . I Was figuring out how to message on wiki , and I'm looking forward to editing pages here . I'll add you in game .-Ibrahim997 Shop Goods Template I saw you did a new template for shop goods on the distillery. I noticed it seemed a little large and hard to view everything easily. After looking at the one you made, I had some ideas on how to compact the chart. I was going to test out my ideas to compact it on the field. I will reply to this message when I complete it. Let me know what you think. Platypus10 (talk) 14:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC)platypus10 I couldn't find where/how to create an new template page. I wasn't sure if it was the same as a normal page or not. I figured out how to find and edit the existing template pages and am working through understanding all the syntax. Platypus10 (talk) 14:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC)platypus10 :Hi! The Distillery table thing isn't my doing (it's not even a template). I only updated it with some data, but it definitely needs a template that makes editing easier!! I'm currently working on a new template for non-player units, going so far as having the Wikia admins install the Variables extension to this wikia ;) :Templates are wikia entries that begin with Template:name, and accessed by curly braces, . Check out these examples: :http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sandbox :http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Template:WeaponLevelBox :http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Template:BuildingLevelBox :I created the BuildingLevelBox originally to cover every type of building, but that got really complicated and updating the box even became a chore. I suggest you try your hand with: :http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Template:BuildingShopLevels :... something new and more specific to shops and maybe only its goods. :Or you can wait. It's on my personal to-do list :P :Thanks for the contributions that you've made! Luxionmk2 (talk) 16:17, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, I had seen you edited the distillery chart so I thought maybe you created it. ::I wasn't sure if I could just create a page using that syntax or if I had to create the template pages in a different way. I did find Template:Infobox/Building earlier and wondered if someone was planning to use it or if it had been abandoned. It does seem like it would be easier to have one for shops, one for military, and one for defenses instead of trying to do them all with the same box. I will work on a shop goods one as practice as I have time. I may start with the current one as a base and then make changes. I just didn't want to overlap work with someone else. Is there a way to know what others are working on? :: 19:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC)platypus10 :::That BuildingLevelBox is being used by all the mills and resource gatherers! I think hospital and training facilities too. And houses. Just not shops yet. We definitely need a new "shops" only template for ease of editing and updating :) The others can move over later when we have those templates, but I agree about separate templates. When I created the BuildingLevelsBox, I figured it would be able to handle everything, to my mistake. The template is hard to edit too!! :::Check out Template:BuildingGoodsBox for help with shops... it sorta looks like it might be related. It's hard enough to squeeze all that row information in such limited space. Maybe we need to query other contributors! :::Luxionmk2 (talk) 19:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Got a question How do you create a new category? Is it the same as creating a page, or different? Potato9999 (talk) 02:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Adding "categories" to pages will automatically create the category. Alternatively, you can create a category like a template, eg. "Category:name:. Hope that helps. Luxionmk2 (talk) 07:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC)